


The Jealousy Card

by ChloeKompton



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeKompton/pseuds/ChloeKompton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, it seemed, was using her pirate to make Regina jealous.</p>
<p>Well, two could play at that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Card

**Author's Note:**

> CS and OQ in the form of both Hook and Robin being strung along for plot purposes.

It was a sunny afternoon at Granny’s when Regina first started noticing it. 

She had leaned in to give Robin a kiss when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma lean in to do the same with her pirate. Only there was one difference. 

As Emma kissed Hook, she was staring directly at Regina. 

Or was she? Maybe Regina was imagining things, because when she pulled away from Robin, Emma was still kissing Hook. She had her arms wrapped around his neck in a way Regina felt was rather inappropriate for a family setting.

Regina didn’t realize she was staring until she heard Robin clear his throat and she turned back to him, her face coloring with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Just asking if you’d like a bite of my steak,” he replied lightly, but his voice had an edge to it. 

Across the room, she saw Emma smirk. 

-

Over the next couple of weeks, it became more and more apparent. Every time Regina saw Emma, the pirate was trailing right behind her, and their disgusting displays of affection had become absolutely infuriating. 

She couldn’t get one moment alone with Emma! Every time she even tried to begin a conversation, Emma would have her fingers trailing up and down Hook’s arm, resting her head on his chest as she said, “No, I’m paying attention, really! You can keep talking.” 

And then she would fucking _giggle_. 

It was grating so much on Regina’s nerves that she’d started towing Robin around behind her, just for the times when she found herself in the company of Emma and her pirate. He was confused at first, but pleased that she wanted to spend time with him. 

And as for Regina, well...she wasn’t sure what kind of game Emma thought she was playing, but she knew one thing: she was going to win. 

Even if it did mean she had to spend twelve hours a day in the company of somebody who was so self-righteous that she was beginning to regret ever rescuing him from her sister.

Her chance finally came on family night, the biweekly evening she and Emma had long ago designated for a cordial dinner with the two of them and Henry. For his sake, of course; they both wanted him to see his mothers getting along.

Given Emma’s recent behavior, Regina was sure she would bring along her pirate without any warning, so she had preemptively invited Robin and Roland. Predictably, Robin was thrilled to feel that she considered him a part of ‘the family.’ Regina almost felt guilty about it.

Almost. 

And sure enough, when the doorbell rang, Regina opened her front door to find Emma standing there, gripping onto the arm of a very smug Hook and swooning like a twelve-year-old girl. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Emma gushed – and that was the only word for it, really – “I just couldn’t stand the idea of him feeling excluded anymore. He’s practically part of the family now, you know?” 

“Certainly,” Regina said, trying to hide the triumph from her voice. “I’m pleased to have this chance to get to know you better, _Killian_.” 

Emma’s face dropped in confusion, but she quickly covered it with a smile as Regina led them inside. 

The smile didn’t last long. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Emma all but snapped when they reached the living room, where Robin was sitting on the floor with his son. Everyone, Regina included, looked at her with surprise.

“Well, he’s practically part of the family too,” Regina said, smiling as though she had no ulterior motives whatsoever. “Wouldn’t you agree, dear?” Robin beamed up at her, while Emma glowered. 

It was shaping up to be an interesting evening. 

- 

“Won’t you pass me the potatoes, Robin?” Regina asked sweetly, placing her hand over his as she batted her eyelashes. Unlike the ever-subtle savior, she refused to give her game away, only glancing at the other woman through her peripheral vision. Judging by the downcast expression on Emma’s face, she was doing an excellent job. 

“But of course, my lady,” Robin said, smiling back at her. As he handed her the bowl of potatoes, she rewarded him with a kiss, running her hand up his arm. 

A loud noise from the other side of the table jolted them apart. Hook was looking at Emma in alarm. She’d somehow managed to slam her glass into the table hard enough to splash water all over herself. 

“Oops,” the savior grated out. “My bad.” 

“Let me help you with that,” Hook said with what he apparently thought passed for a charming grin. He reached for the napkins and began blotting at her chest.

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma said with a smile and a glance at Regina. When the brunette didn’t react, she grabbed the pirate by his lapels and gave him a kiss that would have put a porn star to shame. 

“Ma, that’s really gross,” Henry said, making a face.

“I quite agree.” Regina didn’t bother trying to keep the disgust from her voice. “Miss Swan, are you unaware that there are children at this table, or do you just not care?”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said as she pulled away. She gave Regina a grin that was really more of a smirk. “I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of him.”

Regina tightened her grip on Robin’s hand. “Well, if that’s the case, perhaps the two of you should go home early. That way you can have plenty of time to put your hands _all over each other_.” 

“Whoa,” Henry and Emma said at the same time. Hook, for his part, mostly just looked amused. 

“I can’t say I’d mind that,” he said. 

“Killian!” Emma admonished. 

“I think it’s time I put Roland to bed,” Robin said quickly, extricating himself from Regina’s rapidly tightening grip. She couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“To _bed_?” Emma nearly shouted as Robin and Roland left the table. “You mean they _sleep_ here?”

“And why shouldn’t they?” Regina snapped. “Tell me, where would you have them sleep? The woods?”

“Well, they’ve slept there most of their lives, haven’t they?” Emma shot back. 

“Oh, and your pirate’s spent most of his life sleeping on a ship, but that hasn’t stopped you from inviting him right into your bed, has it?” 

Emma leapt to her feet and Regina, not wanting to be at a disadvantage, quickly followed suit. They were stalking towards each other when all of a sudden Henry was between them. 

“Mom!” He put his hands up, stopping them from getting any closer. “Mom. What’s going on?” 

“Henry, leave the room,” Emma said. Her lips together were pressed together so hard that they were turning white.

“But—” he tried to protest.

“Go,” Regina agreed. She turned her attention to Hook, who was leaning back in his chair, his arms folded and a pleased smirk across his face. “You. Make sure he stays out.” 

With a nod from Emma, the pirate stretched his arms and lazily stood up. “All right, lad, let’s go play some games on the Nine Ten Doe, shall we?” 

“That’s not how you pronounce it,” Henry muttered, but he reluctantly allowed himself to be led from the room. The door closed behind them, and the two women were alone.

Henry, it seemed, had managed to diffuse the situation after all, because they now found themselves awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma muttered first. 

“For?” Regina folded her arms across her chest. 

“For shoving my relationship in your face.” Emma looked up, down, to the side, anywhere but Regina’s eyes. “I guess I have been kind of middle school about it.” 

It wasn’t quite the apology Regina had been hoping for, but it was good enough. Still—

“I’m sorry that I don’t think he deserves you,” she said before she could stop herself. 

Emma jerked her head up in shock, finally meeting Regina’s eyes with a glare. “Seriously? I apologize and this is what you give me?” 

Regina shrugged. “Fine. I’m also sorry I don’t feel that I have anything to apologize for.”

“Unbelievable.” Emma threw her hands up. “How about for not supporting me and my relationship?” 

“Oh, please.” Regina rolled her eyes. “You think I don’t notice that you’re only all over him when I’m around? That I’ve seen you across the street and you’re barely within three feet of him, but as soon as you catch sight of me you’re hanging off his arm like a schoolgirl with a crush?” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Emma said, crossing her arms. “I think you’re projecting.”

“Oh, am I?” Regina snapped. “So what’s been happening all night? Your reaction when you saw Robin, you slamming the glass on the table so hard you nearly shattered it?” 

“Yeah?” Emma’s eyes narrowed. “What about you, inviting Robin here just because you knew I’d be bringing Killian, then being practically glued to his side all night? Don’t pretend like I’m the only one playing the jealousy card here!” 

Regina raised her eyebrows pointedly as Emma’s face turned red. 

“Shit,” the savior muttered. And at Regina’s triumphant grin, added, “Well, you don’t have to look so smug about it.” 

“Of course I do,” Regina replied. “I’ve managed to beat you at your own game. I’d say that deserves a little celebrating, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the winner here.” Emma arched her eyebrows. “Or were you not incredibly jealous of Killian for almost a full month?” 

It was Regina’s turn to blush. “I—” 

But then Emma was kissing her, and maybe it didn’t even matter who was jealous of who anymore, because all thoughts of the outside world vanished and all that was left were her and Emma and both of them together. 

When Emma finally pulled away, beaming, Regina pulled her back. 

“If I’d known you were that good a kisser,” she whispered, “perhaps I would have let you win sooner.” 

Emma laughed. “If I’d known _you_ were that good a kisser, maybe I would’ve let you win instead.” 

And as she was pulled into another kiss, all Regina could think was that maybe they were both winners after all.


End file.
